


The Deer and the Lamb

by emughlyngx0412



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Blake Shelton / Gwen Stefani, Gwen Stefani - Fandom
Genre: Discovery, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, alternative universe, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emughlyngx0412/pseuds/emughlyngx0412
Summary: It may sound odd, but who knows?





	The Deer and the Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I was so intrigued by this story idea, that I had to write it down. But don't worry, Home is on the works. ;) Hope you guys like this one. :)

The cold winter breeze fills the bedroom. The curtains flow flawlessly, as the wind enters the small window on the other end of the bed. Posters of horses, flowers, bands and guitars fill the four walls that surrounds the room. Blue wallpaper, blue floors, blue curtains, blue closet and a small blue bed, it wasn’t big or small. It was enough to fit the ten year old, who was laying down under her thick cowgirl-themed blanket.

The little girl gets herself comfortable underneath her blanket and she rests her head gently on her soft pillow. Once the little girl finds her gaze on the tall man, who is sitting on the right edge of the bed, she stares at his hand. She slowly brought out her arm to him, and carefully placed her little hands in his large ones, then she holds them tightly.

“It’s too cold.” She shivers underneath the covers as the man put out his free hand to caress her left cheek.

“Want me to close the window?” The man’s voice was low but gentle. The little girl nodded slowly, that was the cue for the man to stand up and head to the window. 

The little girl observes how the man moves, how he closes the window gently to prevent any loud noise. Since it’s getting late, the last thing you want to do is wake up the other people who are in the house with them.

“There.” The man remarks as he reclaims his spot on the edge of the bed. He took a seat carefully and begins fixing the sheets he accidentally messed up.

“Papa, can you tell me a story?” the little girl pleaded.

“What kind of story, baby girl?” He wants a more specific answer, since she knows a lot of stories that he told already. Maybe she wants something old, or maybe something new.

“Anything that’s interesting, Papa.” The little girl’s excitement can be heard beneath her tired, sweet, and high pitched voice.

“Hmm, that’s intriguing, baby girl.” The man began because he’s curious of what’s going on inside her hard. “But sure, I know one,” he finishes with a soft smile.

The little girl gets herself comfortable as a sign that she’s preparing herself to hear the story. The man takes a deep breath before beginning his story.

“This is a story about a deer and a lamb.” The man said with a low tone, but it was firm and sure.

“What?” the little girl becomes surprised, “That’s extremely odd!” The man cannot help but giggle, since his daughter practically squealed with her remark.

“Exactly.”

_One spring morning, a deer was running through the woods. He was running fast. You could hear every step he made as he ran. The deer was enormous. He had long legs that could help you run for hours. Those eyes that could pierce through anything he stared at. But most of all, he had these large antlers. Antlers that could take down anyone who would dare to knock him down on his way. Antlers that can do anything to help him hunt and gather for his family. That deer was tough, strong, brave and his presence was never underestimated by anyone._

**Little girl: Wow, papa! He sounds scary.**

**Man: Yes, baby girl. However,**

_Deep inside that tough deer, was a tender heart. A deer who would do anything and everything for his family, one who was willing to risk everything for the ones he love. He looked that tough on the outside, but deep down, he was just this caring and sweet deer, with a story of his own. No one ever dared to go at least 10 m within his reach, his family was an exception of course, because he was one of the most feared among their group. On the outside, he liked that. But deep down, he hated it. He liked to keep that a little secret between him and his loved ones._

**Little girl: But why, Papa?**

**Man: That’s just how he is, baby girl.**

_The deer kept running. He jumped over every log, stepped over every dried leaf. He never stopped running. Deep inside, he was panting and starting to get tired, but he kept going on._

**Little girl: Wow, he really is tough.**

**Man: He certainly is.**

_He ran for what it felt like hours. But then, he suddenly stopped on his tracks. He went on full attack mode. The shade of his eyes went darker. He stood firm and tall, making him look larger than usual. And lastly, he paid attention to the scent that reached his nose. He probably regretted doing that last. Because once he inhaled that scent, he was drawn into it. His posture became less tense. His eyes softened, but he stayed alert. The scent was alluring, that it instantly became a personal brand of his own drug. He slowly hid inside the near bushes. He let his antlers blend in, and he slowly walked through the bush, letting his hooves touch the ground carefully and silently. He followed the scent. He could feel it become stronger and more alluring as he took a step closer towards the other end of the bush. The scent gave him that power to keep on walking. The shade of his eyes became darker and darker. And, boom!_

**Little girl: THEN WHAT PAPA? THEN WHAT?!**

_Once his eyes reached the other end of the bush, he froze. His eyes softened. They became more focused, and he never took them off from what he saw, a small white lamb._

**Little girl: A lamb? Seriously papa?**

**Man: Yes, baby girl. *giggle***

_She was a beautiful white lamb. Her wool was as white and fluffy as the clouds. Her legs were bright pink, almost looking shiny once the rays of the sun hit her skin. Her ears had the perfect shape. It wasn’t too big or too small. She had this beautiful eyes that you could get lost in for hours. But most importantly, she had that scent that could make you track her down for days, weeks, and even months_

**Little girl: Wow, Papa. She sounds lovely.**

**Man: She really is, baby girl.**

_The lamb was terrified when she felt like someone was looking right at her. When she looked into the bush, the deer slightly moved out. He kept his movements slow and gentle as not to scare away the lamb. The lamb nearly ran off when she saw a big deer that came out of the bush. She was intimidated by his large figure. But once she saw his eyes, she felt like she was pinned to the ground. She tried going closer, inhaling the deer’s scent. It wasn’t strong, but it was addicting. She noticed the deer took a step back, so she stopped. Instead, she looked deep into his eyes. As if, she was trying to tell the deer something with them. The deer could not help but look into the lamb’s small but beautiful eyes. It had some kind of power to him. His posture suddenly became softer, and the shade of his eyes went lighter. The deer was trying all he could not to go any closer. He was afraid._

**Little girl: A big deer who’s afraid of a little lamb? Makes no sense, Papa.**

**Man: I know.**

_The deer was afraid of how much power the lamb had over him. The fact that she was able to make him go soft in just a matter of seconds, it was a first. It meant so much to him. No one ever did that, let alone be near his presence, even his family couldn’t do that. He was amazed by this little lamb, in which, he started to be more drawn into her. He did what he knew what was best, he retreated back into the bush. But there was something about the lamb going forward that made him stop. It was as if she wanted him to stay. The deer wanted to, but there was something pulling him back. Just as the lamb was two steps away from him, he heard two twigs snap. As the lamb heard, she slowly retreated, then she ran away. The deer was terrified, because he lost the lamb forever._

The man fixes her blanket as he ends the story. He can’t help but look at his little girl, to see how she will react. 

“What? That’s it, Papa?” her tone sounds frustrated. It sounded like she wanted more from the story. 

“Yes, baby girl. Good night.” He gives her one short answer. Then, he places one soft kiss on top of the girl’s forehead. 

“Good night, Papa.” The little girl replies with a sweet voice. She gives him a little kiss on the cheek before the man stands up and heads for the door. The man slowly closed the door as he looked at his daughter one more time before eventually leaving. 

“Papa?” The little girl says it just in the nick of time before the man completely closes the door. 

“What is it, baby girl?” He keeps the door slightly opened as he patiently waits for what his daughter is going to say. 

“Did the deer find the lamb?” she asks curiously. 

“That’s for you to find out.” The man says as he shut the door carefully. 

The next morning, the man is preparing their breakfast along with the little girl’s older brother. As she heads down the stairs, she hears a three soft knocks on their front door. 

“Can someone get that for me?” the man shouts from the kitchen. 

“I’ll get it, Papa.” The little remarks excitedly. 

The little girl rushes to the front door. She tiptoes to reach the knob, and she turns it slowly. Once she got to open the door, she smiles at their guest. 

“Nonna! Grandpa!” The little girl squealed as she jumps into her grandpa’s arms. 

"Hi little one!" her grandpa landed a soft kiss on her forehead, while her nonna on her cheeks. 

"Morning Grandpa! Morning Nonna!" the little girl smiles as she's extremely happy to see her grandparents. 

“Who is it, baby girl?” the man says coming from the kitchen. His lips forms an ‘o’ as he was shocked by their morning guests. 

“Ma! Pa! Hi!” The man is still shocked, but he's happy to see his parents. 

“Hi baby boy!” The lovely lady says as she brings the man into her arms. The little girl’s grandpa went inside and closed the door for his lady, while carrying his granddaughter in his arms. 

The little girl switches her gaze between her grandpa and grandma. She examines them carefully, like she's trying to find something. She’s been doing it for a while, until the three other people in the room noticed her. 

“What is it, baby girl?” the man asks. 

“Papa, I think I got it figured out.” The man knows deep down that she’s talking about the story he told her last night. 

“Tell me all about it, baby girl.” The man replies grinning from ear to ear, leaving the girl’s grandpa and nonna confused. 

“I think the deer found the lamb.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this and help me find out if I should continue. :)


End file.
